


October 2nd: Steve Goes Shopping

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: A bit of early Halloween shopping for Steve.





	October 2nd: Steve Goes Shopping

"Steve?" was the call that greeted his ears as soon as he stepped through the front door, which he kicked shut behind him before sending back his response, "Yeah, Buck, I'm back."

Now, Steve had gone to the store for two things; milk and bread. That's it. Just those two things, right? 

Well, he might've come back with a bit more than that. Although admittedly, this didn't really strike Steve until he was standing in their hallway watching Bucky's eyes go wide as he looked at the items in Steve's arms. 

"Er, Steve? What the hell is all that?"

If he'd had his hands free Steve would've rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he felt his cheeks flush, but as he didn't, he took option 2 and instead dug in his heels and set his jaw before replying as firmly as he was able, head held high, "Halloween decorations."

The disbelief was clear on Bucky's face and Steve could see that his partner was struggling to keep the urge to giggle under control. Clearing his throat carefully, the brunet replied, "Steve... honey... it's only the 2nd of October."

But Steve was never one to back down, not even about silly things like this, and Bucky knew that better than anyone so he saw the response coming a mile away, "Had to get it now Buck or they'd have sold out by the end of the month." 

"Okay Stevie, but.." here he paused to gesture at Steve's haul, "do we really need all that? I mean you're holding, what? 5 pumpkins that are bigger than Hulk's head and that's sayin' something. You've got a skeleton draped over one shoulder, a broomstick strapped to the other, and whatever is in the bag as well." 

"Oh!" Steve exclaimed happily, suddenly remembering the items he'd been most excited about showing Bucky. "Buck take a couple of these off me so I can show you."

"What, Steve, no..." Bucky's protests were cut short as Steve tipped all of his pumpkins into Bucky's arms, causing him to stumble back a step before he got a good grip on the gourds. 

"Look, Buck, they're so cool" Steve promised as he disentangled himself from the rest of his purchases before reaching into the bag and with a flourish pulling out...

"Are they Winter Soldier pyjamas?!"

"Yes! And look, there's some like my suit too!" 

While the blonde was almost giddy with the excitement of finding pyjamas in their designs AND their sizes, the brunet merely stared in disbelief as Steve lay the Captain America set on the sofa before heading to the bedroom with the Winter Soldier version and a backwards call of, "I'm gonna put mine on right now Buck, then we can have a day on the sofa in our jammies!"

Steve had already reached the top of the stairs when Bucky shook himself out of his stupor to realise that he was still holding all of the pumpkins and...

"Wait, why are you wearing mine? That means I have to dress like you! Steve! Wait, did you even get bread and milk?! Steve, take these damn pumpkins off me so I can fight you!"


End file.
